Second Chances
by objection234
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the End. Or does he? Its time to set things right. Time Travel fic. Rated T for fighting and censored swearing.
1. Prologue

**AN: I've been reading a lot of Naruto fics recently, and this came to mind.**

"Person Talking"

'Person Thinking"

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking/Jutsu Name'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**How did it come to this?**

I stood in the Valley of the End. With statues of the Shodaime and the Uchiha founder in combat and the beauty of the flowing waterfall in the background, I enjoyed the experience.

Aside from the fact that my best friend was trying to kill me, of course.

Sasuke used the Cursed Seal, given to him by Orochimaru, to increase the power of his already deadly attacks. Naturally, I responded by tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra.

Tapping into the Kyuubi's power was dangerous, yet invigorating. Almost addicting. But I always knew when to stop.

I wish the same could be said for Sasuke and the seal.

Sasuke he had transform into what he called his "Curse Seal 2" form. His hair turned grey, he got a cross shaped black mark on his face, wings (I think), and . . . blue lipstick? Seriously?

He charged up his strongest attack. One taught to him by our Sensei. I heard what sounded like a thousand birds chirping at the same time.

Like I said, tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra is dangerous. For example, my left arm wasn't working at the moment, giving me only one technique available for use.

"Chidori!" he shouted.

"Rasengan!" I screamed in reply.

The two energy attacks collided, surrounding our battlefield in a large black dome of energy.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke had reverted to his standard appearance and left for Otogakure, leaving me for dead. He left me his headband; not that I wanted the thing.

I woke up in a sewer. My mind to be exact. It did make sense though. My mind smelled like my life was; crap. And if I was here then Kyuubi-

"**Gaki! Get over here."**

That would be him.

I walked through the sewer eventually meeting the giant structure that was the Kyuubi's cage.

"**What the hell did you think you were doing? My power obliterated your chakra coils! " he practically yelled.**

"What do you think I was doing? Trying to prevent my best friend from leaving! And what do you mean by that!" I shouted back.

"**You have lost ALL ability to use your chakra!"**

"…Wha!?"

"This can't get any worse…"

"**Did I mention that your body is now dying?"**

"…F***!"

"This is all your fault, you damn fox! If you hadn't given me your power…..what's that?"

"**What's what?"**

"That light. What is it?"

"**That…that is a gateway. If you walk towards it…"**

"I won't come back will I?"

"…"

"It's growing…I guess that's a bad thing,"

"…"

"When I die… You'll be freed right?"

"…**Correct."**

"Then why aren't you, you know, celebrating?"

"**I…do not know,"**

'Looks like this is it…'

The light continues to grow. The cold fingers of death start to grasp at his soul.

'I'm sorry everybody… Looks like I won't become Hokage after all…'

"**Kid…"**

"What?"

"**If you had a second chance…what would you do?"**

"Are you kidding, if I had a second chance, I would prevent all this from happening!"

"**That's the spirit kid."**

"Huh?"

"**Don't give up. Don't give in. And most importantly…don't die."**

"What are you talking abou-"

'**Give 'em hell kid.'**

"**Ninpou: Taimu Toraberu no Jutsu!"**

The light grew and grew, and eventually engulfed him in its grasp.

I had not heard what Kyuubi said, but I had bigger problems. I awoke floating in midair. There was no pain, no feeling, and no nothing. Normally I would be surprised, but noticing my dead body under me, I didn't really care. Kinda' hard to when the God of Death is standing right in front of you.

"**Greetings mortal," **

"Where are we?"

"**We are in the place between heaven and hell. This is the place of judgment. Limbo. This is where-"**

He was cut off when a massive amount of swirling red chakra surrounded them.

"**Wh-what is this?"**

I was about to ask the same thing when I felt it. Pain. Unimaginable, excruciating pain. My eyesight slowly began to fade.

And I felt my very soul leaving my body, but I then realized what Kyuubi had said.

"**Ninja Art: Time Travel Technique!"**

**Now how was that? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! Seriously! Otherwise, I'll hire Deadpool to come to your house and 4****th****-Wall Breaker your ass.**


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation Exams! Part 1

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with my other story Uzumaki: Avenger X .**

"Person Talking"

'Person Thinking"

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking/Jutsu Name'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**- - - Chapter 1: Graduation Exams- - -**

I woke up in a bed. I noticed the mattress had two protruding springs and a stain opposite to them.

Why was I sitting in my bed from a year ago?

I remembered what happened at the Valley.

'Kyuubi, are you there?'

"**Not right now. I used a lot of chakra."**

'Why did you do this?'

"**I said not now. Find your own path."**

'You're helpful.'

"**SHUT THE F*** UP!"**

'Okay! Geez.'

There was a knock at my door. I leapt up, slipped on my jumpsuit, and answered the door.

"Hey Jiji!"

"Naruto, are you ready for your last try at the graduation exam?"

This was the Third Hokage, my grandfather-figure. He died during the Chuunin Exam Invasion.

"Sorry Jiji, I still can't make a bunshin."

"That's disappointing, but be sure to try your best," he responded

"Ne Jiji, are you allowed to make clone variations?" I asked.

"Technically, yes. These variations are very advanced though," he said.

"But my chakra reserves are too large to make one! I need to learn a variation!"

'I can't believe Ebisu actually taught me something!' I thought.

"**Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."**

The voice of Sarutobi pulled me from my thoughts.

"Very well, I will give you a technique to learn," he said handing me a scroll.

"Awesome! Shadow Clone Technique!?"

'Heh heh.'

" However it is very advanced," said the Hokage," so don't be frusturated if you don't get it on your first tr-"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two perfectly formed shadow clones stood behind me. The Hokage looked shocked, but got over it quickly.

"Congratulations Naruto. You have accomplished this technique."

"YATTA! I'm gonna' be a ninja!"

"However, you have not completely mastered it. These clones are solid and can do tasks as well as you can," he said.

He flung a kunai at a clone, which exploded into smoke.

"But, they disperse after they take a hit. When they disperse, you gain their memories, making training much easier."

"Thanks Jiji-sama! I need to get to the academy now! See ya'!"

I leapt out the window, ramen in hand, and ran towards the academy.

- - -Chapter 1 - - -

I sent a Shadow Clone ahead to the Academy, while I henged into a different Academy Student.

'Alright. Time to get some new clothes.'

- - - Chapter 1 - - -

I emerged from the shop with a new jumpsuit.

It resembled Kakashi's attire with the black face mask. I wore black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back. Both sleeves of the black long sleeved jacket had the Uzumaki symbol. The back had the symbol as well. The unzipped jacket showed the silver shirt underneath. The black pants held my kunai pack on my left leg. Black ninja sandals topped it off.

"Okay. I'm ready."

I performed a substitution technique with the clone at the academy.

I walked into the class holding an all too familiar orange book.

"Yo."

- - - Chapter 1 - - -

The first part of the exam was a written test. Of course, mine was the one meant for the Chuunin Exams; Mizuki probably sabotaged it.

I quickly answered all the questions correctly (thanks to Kyuubi's help) and walked to the next room to take the weapons portion of the exam, leaving behind a very surprised and confused classroom.

- - - Chapter 1 - - -

Sasuke threw his kunai and shuriken. Eight out of 10 kunai hit the bull's eye; 6 out of 10 shuriken hit their mark. He smirked at me.

"Try to top that dobe."

I picked up the weapons I was given and tossed them all at the twenty targets. Each one hit its mark.

"You were saying?"

"WHAT!? THERE'S NO WAY THE BAKA COULD HAVE TOPPED SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura.

"Hey, nobody asked you." I responded calmly.

I walked out of the room leaving an even more confused classroom.

- - - Chapter 1 - - -

**A/N: And cut! Sorry, but I'm kinda' losing interest in this story, so updates might take longer.**


	3. Chapter 2: Graduation Exams! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the short chapters, but hopefully they will be longer.**

"Person Talking"

'Person Thinking"

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking/Jutsu Name'**

**- - -** Chapter 2: Graduation Exams Pt. 2 - - -

I walked out of the weapons testing area and looked around the classroom. Only the people who passed the first 2 tests were here.

I scanned the room. There was me, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and a bunch of non-clan kids. But the person I was looking for was not present.

I waited by the door for her to show up. She arrived shortly after I did.

She took the seat by the window, in the back.

I followed suit, sitting right next to her.

"**Kit, what are you doing?**" asked Kurama.

'I failed her last time, I'm not doing it again,' I thought.

- - - Chapter 2 - - -

There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"So Hinata, do you think you passed?" I asked innocently.

"W-well I think you did, I'm n-not sure about myself," she responded.

'Note to self. Try to break stutter,' I thought.

There was another pause.

"Just wondering, if we both pass, would you like to come with me, get some ramen?" I asked.

She turned a bright shade of red as she murmured her response.

"Great!" I said, but we were interrupted by the proctors walking into the room.

- - - Chapter 2 - - -

"You are about to enter the last portion of the exam, I wish you all luck," said Iruka.

"I, as well, wish you luck," said Mizuki.

"We will be going in reverse order, and are required to successfully use the **Kawamiri**, **Henge**, and **Bunshin** techniques," said Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled Mizuki.

"Wish me luck," I whispered to her, as I stood and walked.

She nodded and smiled.

I walked through the door, to what awaited me.

- - - Chapter 2 - - -

I walked into the class where the two senseis were. On the table before them was a pile of headbands.

"Alright Naruto, use the henge," said Mizuki.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a perfect "Iruka" in his place.

"Henge, pass," murmured Iruka, checking off the corresponding box, as the "Iruka" went up in smoke, revealing a log in its place.

"Um, substitution, pass?" declared/wondered Iruka, "Now, make at least 2 bunshins, and you pass."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Justu)"

The room filled with solid clones.

"T-that's a Jonin level ninjutsu, Naruto! How . . ."

"Because I can." I stated simply, before grabbing a headband and walking out.

- - - Chapter 2 - - -

"Alright everybody, team placements are tomorrow, so be sure to get here early!" stated Iruka.

Mizuki glanced at Naruto with new-found interest.

"Damn, I was almost sure the brat wouldn't pass," thought Mizuki, "Now how to get him to steal the scroll . . ."

- - - Chapter 2 - - -

'Hm, I'll need to stop by Higarashi Weapons later,' thought Naruto as he walked over to the Academy Swing, 'Or Ichiraku's. Now how to get the cash for it. . .'

"Oi! Naruto!" shouted a voice.

'Oh yeah, Mizuki time.'

"What's up Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Given your performance on the exams, I can tell you're extremely talented in high level techniques!"

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

"Then how about you help me with something. I'm trying to pass the Jonin Exams, and the only way to do so is by stealing the Forbidden Scroll from Hokage Tower. Do you think you could get it for me?" pleaded Mizuki.

'Hm, didn't I get paid the equivalent of a B-rank mission for that?' thought Naruto.

Naruto accepted and ran off to prepare.

Oh, he was going to eat well tonight.

- - - Chapter 2 ~ Fin - - -

**Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy.**


End file.
